Yuuhei
Warning! Under construction. '''Currently I am translating information into English. '''Yuuhei (幽閉, Yūhei) "Burned face man" (燃えた顔男, Moeta kao-Otoko) He is a shinobi from Sunagakure. He was part of the team Ryuzu, along with Hiroki and Himari. Currently part of Shingetsu with Hotaru. Appearance Yuuhei has light brown hair, almost blond, and green eyes. He has expanders in his ears and from an accident at the age of 16 years he takes some burn wounds on the right side of the face and parts of his arm, chest and back. This also causes loss of vision in his right eye. In Part I, his attire was rather plain, consisting of mesh T-shirt under a black t-shirt, a brown vest and his forehead protector in it. Brown pants to the calf that continue with bandages, black sandals and metal arm protectors. Sometimes he used to carry a bag for weapons as a belt. At that time Yuuhei had long hair to the neck, he wore it pretty messy so it usually covered his ears. After the accident he has at 16 years in which part of his body is burned, Yuuhei change his outfit. After leaving the hospital, he continues to use bandages on his face and right arm to cover his wounds. Also Yuuhei stopped using the brown vest, arm protector and bag of weapons. When he get burned part of his hair burns too so he cut it a little more and it's visible that he wears black expanders in the ears. Short time after that since he decides to leave Sunagakure, he changed to a black T-shirt, metal arm protectors, 2 bags of weapons placed as belts and sometimes wears a straw hat to cover his face. In Part II, Yuuhei had 17 years. His outfit was a sleeveless black T-shirt and neck bent outward covering the ends of a forehead protector without symbol. After some time and with the intervention of Hotaru he stop using the bandages so his wounds were visible. He kept short hair, expanders and metal arm protectors. Light-brown pants and black boots. And a belt with a bag for weapons and small pockets. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War In the epilogue Weapons and fighting specialties. Yuuhei has always been able to learn most of the ninja skills quite easily, his performance at Ninja Academy was exceptional. This was because he had no other activities, Yuuhei did not play or had friends so he only studied and trained. He always had good physical condition. He has a remarkable ease of handling weapons and melee combat. Yuuhei specializes in Ninjutsu of the element fire and earth. So weapons are more of a complement. He also has the ability to summon scorpions. His preferences are: a pair of sai (and an extra for replacement), shurikens, kunais (sometimes explosive tags). Personality Yuuhei is a calm guy, silent, and mysterious. He is not an emotionless person, he can show anger, calmness, sadness (not happiness until leaving Sunagakure) but shows no affection for anything. Neither shows hatred, so he is not a sadistic person or want to hurt people or any creature without reason (this only does if it corresponds to a mission). For a long time (since his childhood to teenage) he did not have a single friend, but was on good terms with everyone he knew because is very polite and thankful. He suspected of himself believing he had a sociopathic personality disorder. He believed himself incapable of feeling love and appreciation for others or even himself. This does not mean that he sees other people as inferior, but that he sees them all (even himself) as worthless objects. Not finding much value in life, sometimes Yuuhei can risk dangerous situations. He does not try to die or suffer, but sometimes it is difficult to control the impulse since his way of thinking is different from usual. For him it is perfectly logical, if something generates curiosity or he thinks is the most "correct way" to act he is not going to repress himself. His quiet and distant behavior has been very attractive for some girls of the village (in addition to his physical appearance). He does not care about girls, but he does feel physically attracted to them. Despite his reputation for his skill he has shown no signs of arrogance, and is rather modest, praising others for their combat capabilities. His calm attitude, of course, is used to the advantage in battle, and that makes it easier for him to keep his composure to stay focused on the current situation, and ultimately has everything around it. He became someone very bleak after the accident in which he obtained his facial markings, however he recovered gradually thanks to the friendship of Hotaru. Thanks to that became more social, and even with Hotaru he can show a funny and sarcastic side. In this way he was relieved to notice that he did have feelings despite being so cold. With time he improve and realized that if he had come to love and appreciate some people. In short, over the years, Yuuhei has remained a quiet and calm person, but still has managed to form friendships and give all of himself to defend them. In adulthood he has even had a relationship with Hotaru, and has come to consider her and Hana as his family. Creation and conception. Originally Yuuhei was a character role in a spanish forum about Naruto. He was a character of a series of characters that make up a parallel story in the world of Naruto. The name "Yuuhei" literally means "Confinement" "Imprisonment" "Incarceration" and "Depressed feeling". I gave this name to Yuuhei to highlight his feelings and the way he felt in Sunagakure. This character was always the most mysterious and most powerful from Team Ryuzu. Yuuhei, for a long time, was intended to be the main character, but now all the characters have their own stories role individually. He was not created as "the bad guy" but as a tough guy and with a great internal conflict. This is a character that has long been disputed between good and evil, and he himself is not sure whether internally is "the bad guy". History Yuuhei was not born in Sunagakure, but was rescued by Sunagakure ninjas from the arms of his dying mother. They belonged to a group of very poor nomads, from the Land of Wind, who had been attacked. For this reason, although they never knew the identity of his mother or father, he kept the name that his mother said before dying. He grew up in the orphanage of Sunagakure until age 10 when he decided to rent a room with the money he earned doing jobs for some villagers, particularly the elderly. During his childhood he did not have any friend as he was a solitary and quiet child. He decided to become a ninja looking for a meaning in his life, he considered that he owed it to the village for having given him a place to live and to take care of him as a child. He started to become more social after graduating from the academy and join some genin teams, however after some time he used to leave those teams because he did not feel comfortable. Genin. Yuuhei graduated as genin at 11 years of age (one year earlier than most of his peers) because the Kazekage wanted to have as many active shinobis in the village as possible. From the beginning he highlighted as a talented ninja, as he focused on the study and training. Because of his personality, he had no friends, though was very kind and respectful to everyone. Upon graduation he joined several genin teams with which completed a few missions but after some time he used to leave the team, then he were assigned to a new one. Thus he never formed meaningful bonds with their sensei or teammates. Even as a genin, he was known as one of the most promising shinobis of Sunagakure, many young children felt a certain admiration for his talent and many girls found him attractive. Despite being very quiet and serious, he attracted a lot of attention. At the age of 13, Ryuzu a jonin-level shinobi, asked him to form a new genin team, along with Himari and Hiroki, two kids one year younger than him, recent graduates. Yuuhei accepted and met with them to know them. Hiroki had already heard of him for what he said about it being an admirable despite being still a Genin shinobi. The three formed a team that would be the longest in which Yuuhei remain. Despite not interact much with his teammates, they were very consistent during training and to fulfill the missions even though they were inferior than him in skill. He felt very comfortable. During the invasion of Konoha that year some chunin recommended him to participate, however Ryuzu interceded, as he was not qualified for such a mission and it would be wrong to send Yuuhei to participate in a fight like that with his level. Yuuhei was always a protege of Ryuzu, but this would be noticed later. Chūnin Exams* At the age of 15 years Yuuhei was with his team in the chunnin exams. Yuuhei was the most qualified of his team and, in general, spent every testing without any difficulty. He showed great skill in the use of weapons and ninjutsu, and a good performance as a leader, thereafter was the second in command of the Team Ryuzu when Ryuzu was not there, he was the leader. His cold and mature attitude was the most noted skill being what was expected of a Sunagakure shinobi also many feudal lords made money betting on his behalf, so that was praised by very powerful people. All his team won the Chunin rank at the first attempt. * This does not take into account the chapters of Naruto Shippuden filler in which chunnin tests are performed when the characters are 15, and they are not official in the manga. This story was designed before that arc appears. Chūnin. With the recent growth of the village there were many missions to complete and the Team Ryuzu was always willing to go for it. Overall everyone was very satisfied with their work and that all team members were very focused at that time. His team used to have with a great compatibility, they ran with a good time being victorious and beginning to get noticed in the village as a strong team. Leaving Sunagakure. In one of the many missions that completed the Team Ryuzu, something unexpected happened. ]] The team met with several renegade ninjas who had intentions to kidnapping them for information about Sunagakure and sell it in Mori no Uta. Yuuhei as leader took command of the battle and managed to beat 2 of the 4 ninjas they faced, however Himari and Hiroki had problems because they were not at their level. Himari was about to be defeated, and while she was helpless on the floor about to fall victim to a powerful fire release jutsu (Katon: Hebi-hi no Jutsu), Yuuhei intervened and was hit by it. With a desperate cry Himari took Yuuhei's weapons (a pair of sais) and combined it with her chakra emerging as rays from her hands, stabbed the enemy. The last ninja, finding himself only in front to 2 chunnins from Suna decided to flee. Nobody was behind him because the sand ninjas were more concerned about the state of Yuuhei who agonized on the floor rather than catch an unknown enemy. Himari wept uncontrollably over Yuuhei and could not concentrate on acting properly so she was reprimanded by Hiroki who shouted at her to be quiet and say to her "A shinobi must never show their tears". Even sobbing she heard Yuuhei's request. He wanted to be knocked out with a slight electric shock (Lightning Release: Inmobilization) to stop feeling pain, which she does and begins the journey back to Suna. Once in Suna, when Yuuhei awake, Hiroki went to see him but only received the scorn of his teammate who blame them for his injuries. Yuuhei was shocked by what had happened, he fell into a deep depression and even did not want to see his own face. He began to be invaded by a great anger because he felt he had risked his life more than once for Sunagakure and all he received were misfortunes, from being an orphan to be suffering in the hospital. When Himari went to see him, he pulled her out of the place. Irritated by the insistence of the girl confessed that he had no feelings, that he doesn't considered her a friend or an equal, that for him she was only an obstacle and it was her fault that now he would have eternal marks on his body. After this statement and being alone again, Yuuhei became determined to leave Sunagakure to "find his way" a fact that informed later to Ryuzu and Hiroki. After leaving the hospital, Yuuhei felt the eyes of the villagers as he walked through the streets of Sunagakure. Rumors about the incident had already spread all over the place. Ryuzu and Hiroki tried to cheer him up without success. He also noticed that Gaara was watching him. Even though they urged him not to go, he disobeyed and at night went to the limits of the village, where Himari went to see him. There, the girl insisted once again him to stay, arguing that although he did not have feelings other people wanted him. Yuuhei didn't thrill by these words, even he threatened her and said, "I could kill you easily, but that wouldn't allow me to return." After those words Himari stopped insisting, however Gaara appeared in place. Gaara gives Yuuhei to understand that if he is going to become a threat to the village is willing to kill him right there. Yuuhei, aware that he could not beat someone on the level of Gaara tells that he is not betraying the village, he only need to spend time alone and will return when deemed necessary, although this is a lie. After this, Yuuhei leaves Sunagakure. Ryuzu took it upon himself (willingly) to protect his pupil in this situation, convincing the village high commands that Yuuhei was not a threat nor has he betrayed Sunagakure. The Team Ryuzu faced the rumors by cleaning Yuuhei's name. Yuuhei knew that Gaara had been watching him from his return, so he deduced that Himari had told him about his confession of having no feelings. Gaara had been watching the scene and decided to intercede after the threat of Yuuhei to Himari, but said nothing about it, so Himari not know if he ever heard that and she never told him. Kaizoku. Time after, Yuuhei was resting in a forest when he heard that three people fighting approached. At first he decided not to intervene but after seeing they were fighting for money and noted that it might be helpful decided to get involved. Those were two men e fighting against a white-haired kunoichi. Yuuhei decided to fight with the girl because it would be easier to fight 2 vs 2 and then 1 vs 1 instead 1 vs 3. They beat the two men easily. Yuuhei gave the girl the opportunity to give the money without fight, but she flatly refused. Yuuhei was surprised by this attitude because they both knew he could beat her. He looked carefully and recognized her from the chunin exams, the girl was Hotaru, a kunoichi from Takigakure who had fought and lost against Himari. Moreover, he recognized one of Himari's metal rings on the neck of Hotaru. She told him that if he wanted her help to get money it could be a good haul in a nearby village. Yuuhei felt some resentment since chuunin exams towards the aristocracy after seeing some feudal lords betting on the life of the ninja who defended their countries for what he thought would be a good way to show himself against the system, then both decided to go for it. They set up a small mission in which stole some jewelry from the wife of a feudal lord. The mission was simple and successful, both had been very impressed and even amused by the scandal that had managed to assemble in the village. That night they stayed together camping in the woods. Yuuhei revealed that he knew and remembered her from chunnin exams, however Hotaru had not recognized him by the bandages on his face. He asked how she ended up with one of Himari's metal rings on the neck if she didn't use them yet in the chunin exams, and she inquired about why someone with a promising future as a ninja as it was Yuuhei had decided to leave his village, to which Yuuhei revealed the way that he felt at Sunagakure, as if he doesn't belonged to that place. Both felt connected by that feeling and began to forge a friendship. Later traveling together decided to form a team: Kaizoku (海賊, Pirate) but generally were engaged in theft and fraud, were sometimes recruited for some missions with dark purposes. They start to be known in some areas as a "bandits" however they have a lot of fun with each other doing these things. They spent this time without serious concerns, just looking for a purpose for which to live. * Hotaru was the one who helped Yuuhei to accept his image again, over time he stopped covering his wounds. Mori no Uta. Traveling in a forest in the Land of Fire, Yuuhei and Hotaru met with Hana, a woman who told them to surrender all their belongings or she should kill them. Both refused, and although Yuuhei was very cautious because he noticed that Hana was very powerful, Hotaru pounced on her to attack. The three started a fight in which Hana had the advantage, but then stopped after measure their forces and asked Hotaru and Yuuhei if they would be willing to work for her. Hotaru did not trust Hana, but Yuuhei decided to follow her to know was up to. So, Hana led them to Mori no Uta, an inn hidden by genjutsus and traps under the forest. There, she presented them to the owner of the place, Shiori. Both told them they could stay and live there by paying the stay and food to the fulfillment of some special missions. Kaizoku happened to be in charge of Hana, Shiori's subordinate. This showed them to fulfill the missions that were usually on kidnapping, extortion and theft of information. Kaizoku became a more dangerous team. Otogakure. There were two events that led Yuuhei and Hotaru to Otogakure. The first was the kidnapping of Hotaru. Both were in the woods, decided to separate a few moments while looking which way to go to continue their mission, however in the meeting point, Hotaru never appeared. Yuuhei followed her trail. Hotaru was kidnapped by ninjas from Otogakure and was taken to a laboratory in one of the bases of Orochimaru. Yuuhei remained hidden watching the entrance of the base, and when saw the opportunity knocked out the 2 guards who were in the entrance. Once inside it he was quietly reviewing the site until find the room that Hotaru was, hanging from the wrists, and fainting. His plan was to leave the base with her without being seen. When he take her out of her restraints, she woke up a little and expressed surprise that Yuuhei had not abandoned her and that he cared for her. Since fleeing the base, Orochimaru made his appearance, was very interested in Yuuhei who had been circumventing the security of the place and proposed him letting go Hotaru if he stayed on the base and work for him, but Yuuhei refused. Orochimaru told him that he would win a lot of power and he was sure that he would return sooner or later so let them go. The second reason would be precisely that. Yuuhei wanted more power. He believed that his strength was the only thing that represented him, the only thing he was and seeing people so superior to him as Gaara, Hana, Shiori or Orochimaru made him feel that his existence had no sense. So to return to Mori no Uta and some time after Hotaru recovered, he asked her to accompany him to seek Orochimaru again, there Orochimaru put a curse mark on him and Hotaru stayed to care Yuuhei in the painful process. There both met Karin who was in charge of some experiments also Suigetsu who was trapped in a capsule and heard about the famous Uchiha Sasuke, though he was not there at the time. They formed a "friendship" with Karin, Yuuhei seemed more interested in her romantically but she turned it down because was in love with Sasuke. Despite this they remained well. Yuuhei later revealed that he had only felt physically attracted to her, even if thinks she is a good person, had no romantic feelings or was in love (He would have expected an affaire, nothing serious) Some people mistakenly believe that he and Karin were dating or something because Yuuhei not hide his interest and always seemed to worry about her. In these times Yuuhei was beginning to feel an appreciation for people but was very confused for it. After Hotaru's abduction, he knew he cared for her. When the curse mark seized the body of Yuuhei, he was out of himself. He had begun to attack everyone and was too powerful to stop easily. Hotaru met Hiroki and Himari, they were on a mission in the area. The three decided to go to face Yuuhei, but could not do it and had to hide again. In the end, Karin was able to stop him using her jutsu Adamantine Attacking Chains. This left Yuuhei unable to defend himself but he was still conscious, regaining his original shape. Seeing what had caused, he apologized to Karin and even wept, she held him until he fainted. Before that Yuuhei losing consciousness, Himari went and saw the scene, Karin noticed her presence and just gestured with her face so Himari left the area without speaking. After Himari and Hiroki left, Hana appeared and went to look for Hotaru and Yuuhei who was unconscious with Karin, and brought him again to Mori no Uta. The reason that Hotaru was abducted is because Shiori gave notice to Orochimaru about her and her clan. Yuuhei and Hotaru never found this out. After being rescued by Yuuhei, Hotaru began to feel somewhat attracted to him, but he seemed to be attracted by Karin, she said nothing about it. Massakari. Shingetsu. Time after returning to Mori not Uta, Hana informs Yuuhei that there is a great operative from Sunagakure in search of the position of the inn and sends him to intercede, since the leader of that operative is Hiroki, his old teammate. Yuuhei informs Hiroki that the owner of the inn (Shiori) is willing to meet him if he withdraw the other ninjas, to which Hiroki agrees and is accompanied by Himari. Once in the inn Shiori rebels fake information. A fight between her and the old companions of Yuuhei: Hiroki and Himari, starts. Since Kaizoku only responds to Hana's orders and she prevents them from interceding, the fight extends to the outskirts of the inn and culminates with the death of Shiori at the hands of Himari. After this end, Hana agrees to a secret alliance with Sunagakure. Yuuhei becomes the main informant of Sunagakure, outside the village. Although he is actually a double agent, since his loyalty is with Hana. So sometimes they omit information to benefit Massakari. Hana happens to be the new owner of the inn and decides to change the name from Mori no Uta to Massakari. She also teaches her subordinates (Yuuhei and Hotaru) the true system of the inn. Apart from that she reveals that Shiori was very sick and knew that she was going to die and had planned to sacrifice herself for the good of her dream and to keep standing the inn. Hana continues the dream of her boss. Kaizoku happens to be called Shingetsu (新月, New Moon). Several ninjas decide to be part of Shingetsu as well. Becoming a great organization whose base is Massakari and its leader is Hana. Fourth Shinobi World War. The role played by Yuuhei and Hotaru in The Fourth Shinobi World War, was under orders from Hana who was now the owner of Massakari. Since its specialization was gathering information were informants for The Intelligence Division this being approved by the Kazekage as it had an alliance with Massakari. Of course, they were not official members of the team. However they retired early after receive information from Hana who says that Karin was held in a prison in Konoha and they decided to go to rescue her but failed to do it because she escaped before. So they met with her when she goes with Orochimaru and Suigetsu to help shinobi from the alliance to recover. During the return of Madara, Yuuhei wanted to go behind Karin when she tried to stop Tobi's giant wooden statue, but was stopped by Hotaru who told him not to interfere in a fight like that and that she did not want to lose him because of the feelings of Karin to Sasuke that made her act without thinking. After seeing that Karin was safe Yuuhei and Hotaru decided to go to the meeting point that Hana had mark them to know what should be their next goal as they had been instructed to not fight, but they never reached their destination. Halfway, Yuuhei and Hotaru met face to face with Himari and Hiroki. The atmosphere became somewhat tense but no one dared to say anything and when they could react, the light of the Infinite Tsukuyomi had wrapped everything. Himari was the first to fall over her knees, then Hotaru who tried to say something to Yuuhei but couldn't move her mouth. Then it was Hiroki who was caught by the illusion, leaving Yuuhei be the last one standing, he could barely move his body and turned to see Hotaru for the last time before being wrapped in the genjutsu. During the infinite Tsukuyomi, Yuuhei dreams of his life almost as it really was. Living far from Sunagakure and next to Hotaru. During this dream new hidden feelings begin to emerge, he becomes involved in the beginning of a relationship with Hotaru. Upon awakening he finally realizes that he has fallen in love with her. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War. After the war, his activities continued normally in Massakari, which was slowly becoming a village (governed by the same rules as the main inn). The villages were recovering but the criminal activities continued despite the alliances of the countries since there were always people with bad intentions although political conflicts ceased. Yuuhei had fewer missions away, sometimes he fulfilled some secret missions for Orochimaru but main activity was to protect Massakari. On several occasions his former teammates were sent to Massakari to control the area, eventually their relationship improved and Yuuhei forgave them. In addition he could start a relationship with Hotaru. Epilogue. In the epilogue his teammate is still Hotaru with whom he has a relationship. His personality is quieter and friendly now. He is still an informer of Sunagakure, so sometimes he travels alone due to this and it is difficult to find him. In general, he feels happy with his life and likes to explore the world but still calls Massakari his home. Trivia * Yuuhei never returned to live in Sunagakure after leaving. He has come to the entrance some times to talk to someone if this was necessary, but he never entered again. * Before the accident in which he received his scars, he was considered a very attractive guy. After that his image seemed shocking. * According to the databook(s): ** His favorite word is "Jiyuu" (自由, Jiyū) it means "freedom". ** He has never had hobbies, he just trained or studied to pass the time, not because it was his hobby. ** He is blind in his right eye but never says it so few people know this information. * He used to use a forehead protector without symbol on the neck which he bought on a small village. This meant for himself that he did not belong to any village and he wasn't devotee to anyone. * Years later of been attacked with the Fire Release: Snake Fire Technique, he found information of it in Mori no Uta and began to use this technique. Hotaru never agreed with this, since she knew that this affected him. Category:DRAFT